Our Hetalia Days
by MrsJoey Wheeler
Summary: The world is at peace, but for how long? Can Arthur and Alfred help keep the peace. Their wives will sure help. Fluff and humor mostly. Story starts off popcorning around then will become a deeper story over time. Human names used.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would have probably already died. lol =]] 3

Author Note: Okay, so my BFF and I have this inside joke about the fact that she's America and I'm England. After awhile, we made it that we're married to them instead. This is the story that has developed from our jokes. lol. This is a prologue to introduce the characters. If you don't want to read about the original characters, you can skip to the paragraph about Arthur and Elizabeth to learn about the new characters and how they fit into the story.

* * *

><p>Our Hetalia Days<p>

Once there was a planet, filled with many countries. Of these countries there were good and bad ones. For the most part the countries got along, traded goods, and signed treaties. The world had finally come to peace.

Out of these countries there are a few that stick out more than others. America (Alfred) is one of the youngest countries and is very large. He is lazy and arrogant. He also overeats and sends everyone else to fight for him. England (Arthur) is one of the oldest countries in the world. He is proper and set in his ways. He loves his imaginary friends and used to be a pirate. Canada (Matthew) is very, very quiet and usually keeps to himself. He is regularly ignored because he doesn't cause any conflict.

Japan (Kiku) is hard working and set in his ways like England. He's mysterious and quiet, but has his own "geek out" moments. Italy (Veneziano) is obsessed with his native food and staying safe. He is known as a coward, and is terrified of Britain. Germany (Ludwig) is strict and demanding. He is a little too orderly, causing him to end up in a lot of misunderstandings.

Other countries include the perverted France (Francis), the laid back Greece (Herakles), the demonic Russia (Ivan), the cheerful Spain (Antonio), the frugal Austria (Roderich), and the annoying China (Yao). There is also the southern end of Italy (Lovino).

In the midst of these countries are the humans that inhabit their land. They all have their own people to care for and to protect. But for some of the countries, certain people mean a lot more.

Arthur Kirkland married Elizabeth, a young British woman from London. During the time of exploring the unknown parts of the world, she agreed to mother the new countries. From this, she bore twins; special twins in that each had a different father. And thus, the young Alfred and Matthew were born. She also was the one who mothered Sealand (Peter) during the war.

Young Alfred Jones found his own bride, a young girl named Kelly who had been living on the border between the United States and Canada. Her closeness to both brothers used to make things difficult, but she soon found herself in love with Alfred and adoring Matthew has her brother.

The days go by, but we stay the same. In these times of peace, there has to be at least a few bumps in the road. But, in honesty, how big are the bumps?

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, my first Hetalia fic has begun. Like I said before, this is just a bunch of jokes that my friend and I have. It's mostly going to be random fluff with the same kind of set-up as the series: choppy, with a mild story line (Yes, I know. There is a story line in the anime and manga, but we all find it easy to follow knowing about the wars.) I hope you stick around for chapter one!


	2. The Jones' Come to Visit

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia Axis Powers.

Author Note: Fair warning, the characters might be a little OOC, and sometimes they won't talk the way that they usually would; this is intended. Some of the lines will be looked back over and fixed and other lines are on purpose. The characters look the way they do in the anime/manga and Kelly and Elizabeth look around the same age as their husbands. Okay now, on with the story!

* * *

><p>Our Hetalia Days<p>

Chapter 1- The Jones' Come to Visit

The day started off slow. Elizabeth got up early and set up the den for her son's visit, told the maids to put his favorite coffee down on the morning shopping list, and had her hair done. Her medium length dark brown hair was puffed into curls. She knew her son was going to laugh at her, but that didn't matter.

_"He can 'Suck it'," she had told Arthur when he had brought it up that morning. His face dropped to shock. "What?" she had asked to him. "That is what people in his country say."_

_ "But you don't have to say it," he had responded. She had noticed that he was upset, so she walked over to kiss him on the cheek._

_ "Why not? We're the one's who had allowed him to go. Why can't I embrace his culture?"_

_ "Because; one, he doesn't have a culture. And two, you sound more and more like him!"_

_ "I'm sorry Love." Her arms had wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. "I can't help it. Blame Kelly when she gets here."_

_ "Hmph. I will."_

Elizabeth giggled. Her husband was always picking apart their son's country, and she has always found it funny. She used to tell her boys that they could have anything they wanted, so she was supportive of anything they came up with.

She walked around her grand home in her ball gown for that night. Her and Arthur were hosting a ball, and had invited all of their friends. Elizabeth needed the dress fitted one more time, and was told to wear it around for a bit to figure out if she wanted anything changed.

The dark pink dress was a strapless tube top with a softly arced neckline. The full skirt popped out from the flat top. The top was scattered with small white sequins and the dress laced up in the back.

"Perfect," she heard from behind her. She turned to see Arthur, who was smiling a big smile. "I didn't think you would pick something like that."

"Well, you said think of it more like an American prom," she answered. "Since the ball is for Alfred and Kelly."

"Yes," he nodded. "It is for them." He walked over and slipped his arm around her waist. "I cannot wait to dance with you though."

She giggled as he sweet talked in his ear. The house staff ignored them, but they did giggle. Their butler suppressed a grin as he approached them.

"M'am," he said rather loudly. "The seamstress would like you to return to hang up the dress."

"Alright William," she said through her giggles. She gave Arthur a kiss before heading down the hallway to the tailoring room.

Arthur turned to William and smirked. "You did that on purpose."

"No sir," William said, smirking back. "But it was fun."

Arthur laughed and waved William into the kitchen. "Come check on these hors d'œuvres with me."

* * *

><p>Alfred and Kelly sat in the back of the taxi on the way to the Kirkland Estate. Kelly was snuggled up to Alfred, his left arm dropped around her back to her waist. Kelly's dirty blonde hair was smoothed out and pulled back into a ponytail. Both were dressed in what they had worn on the plane: jeans, tennis shoes, and t-shirts. Alfred's jeans were dark wash and his t-shirt was his favorite USA shirt (the one with the flag design in the letters). Kelly's jeans were faded, the left knee torn open. She wore her favorite Zelda t-shirt, the one with chibi Link on the green shirt.<p>

"I can't wait to get there," she told Alfred as she gazed out the window.

"Me neither," Alfred answered her. "I wonder what they have planned! I hope there's food."

Kelly whacked him in the chest. "You and your damn food."

Alfred took a few deep breaths and gave her a playful, angry look. "You and your damn hitting."

Kelly just stuck out her tongue.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was waiting on the front steps of the house when the Jones' arrived. She was now dressed in her casual attire. Her blue jeans were a color darker than the faded jeans Kelly wore. Her torso was covered in a lace rimmed purple cami and a black short sleeved jean jacket. She had purple flats on her feet.<p>

"Elizabeth!" Kelly said happily as she walked up the steps, her arms wide.

"Kelly!" Elizabeth beamed as the younger girl came and gave her a big hug.

The driver of the taxi helped William take the luggage into the entry way, before William paid him. While they did this, Alfred stayed back around the taxi, his eyes darting between the ground, and his wife and mother.

Elizabeth looked over at her bashful son. She knew he was going to find it weird to see his mother after all this time, but that wasn't going to stop her from making him smile.

"Yo Al," she called out in her fake New York gangster accent. "Get your ass up here and give me a hug."

Alfred couldn't help but smile, and ended up laughing as he walked up the steps and gave his mom a hug.

"That was terrible," he laughed as he let go of her.

"I know," she answered with a smile. "Just trying to make you laugh."

He chuckled again, as he and Kelly followed Elizabeth into the house. She led them to the den, where Arthur was waiting.

"Hello Al," he said happily. He walked over and shook his son's hand. They hadn't hugged in ages, just because it didn't feel right anymore. "Hello Kelly," he said, turning towards her.

"Hello Arthur," she said back, shaking his hand. They sat down as Sherry, the head housekeeper, walked into the room with a tray of two pots and four cups.

"Your tea and coffee," she said gracefully. "Anything else, Mrs. Kirkland?"

"No Sherry," she told her. "Just bring the hors d'œuvres when they're done."

"Yes m'am," Sherry responded as she bowed and exited the room.

The four poured their drinks and enjoyed just chatting about their lives. Arthur and Alfred ended up in a few arguments over finances and government, but the smacks across the back of their heads stopped those conversations instantly.

"So Kelly," Elizabeth said after she slapped Arthur for the third time. "Arthur and I have set-up a ball tonight in yours and Alfred's honor. You brought the dress, didn't you?"

Kelly's eyes were wide. She didn't expect a ball to be the reason that she was asked to bring a prom-y dress.

"Y-yes," she answered shakily. "Al and I shipped my dress and his tux yesterday."

"Then that must be the garment delivery that William told me about this morning," Elizabeth pondered. "Well, it is already 4 o'clock. The ball starts at 6:30 on the dot, so we must go get your hair done. Come." She said as she rose from her seat and ushered Kelly from the room. "You boys have fun, and remember to be in the ballroom at 6."

"Will do," Arthur said, waving her off. He was still a little mad about getting hit in the head.

* * *

><p>The two couples stood in the ballroom waiting for the other guests to arrive. Elizabeth had explained to Kelly that the ball was to celebrate her and Alfred's marriage, even though that had happened years before.<p>

_"Why a ball now?" Kelly had asked her at the hairdressers._

_ "Because our friends could not attend back then, and we decided to plan it for today," Elizabeth had answered. "We wanted it to be a surprise."_

A surprise it was. Kelly was still shocked as she stood in the middle of the grand room in a teal strapless ballgown, with hundreds of little silver sequins all over the bodice. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail with waves cascading out of it. Next to her was Al, dressed in his black tux and a teal vest and tie. He was nervous. He had spoken to other nations since he got married, but he had also never met any of his allies in a tuxedo.

Arthur wandered around the room in his grey tuxedo. His bow tie and vest matched his wife's dress, and his hair was neatly fixed on his head. He paced through-out the room, making sure everything was perfect.

"Arthur," Elizabeth called to him. She was dressed in her gown, her hair looking the same as it had that morning. "Would you calm down, Love?"

"It has to be perfect," he said, smoothing out another cream tablecloth. "Before any guests…"

But he was cut off as the door to the ballroom opened. Arthur began to panic shuffling to fix anything he could reach. Elizabeth and Alfred rolled their eyes as they turned to see who was coming in.

"Mother."

Arthur stopped short and sighed loudly. It was just his son

Matthew entered the ballroom in his black tux, a dark blue being his tie color. He walked up to his mother, giving her a hug.

"I've missed you Matthew," she told him. He smiled back and saw Alfred and Kelly behind her.

"Al! Kel!" he said happily, walking over to shake his brother's hand and to give Kelly a hug.

"Matti! I've missed you!" Kelly squealed, giving him a big hug. He chuckled.

"I've missed you too."

The family chatted, and at 6:30 the guests began to enter the room.

Francis and Herakles were the first to arrive, followed by Ivan, Roderich, Antonio, and Yao. Lot's of the other guests were non-nation people who had come to congratulate the couple and to have fun.

The night progressed with laughter, food, and plenty of dancing. As midnight came and went, the guests began to leave. As Kelly and Elizabeth said their final goodbyes to Roderich, the fight began.

"He iz my son too!"

"But you don't take care of him!"

"That iz not my fault!"

The girls turned to see Arthur and Francis bickering in the middle of the dance floor. Matthew sat in a chair only a few feet away from them.

"Yo dudes!" Alfred said, crossing the room to stand in-between them. "So not cool! This is not the place for this!"

Arthur ungritted his teeth, but would not unclench his fists. He was still pissed from Francis' earlier comment.

"What is going on here!" Elizabeth asked coming up next to her husband, her hands on her hips.

"I simply said, zat I vont mor time wiv Matthew," Francis said. "He iz my son."

"You gave up on Matthew a long time ago Francis," Elizabeth retorted. "After you found out how much work he would be, you threw him aside."

"But he iz my son!"

"_I_ am his father," Arthur said. "More so than you ever have been."

Francis was fuming. "We'll zee about zat!"

He stormed from the room and the room went quiet. Elizabeth walked over to Matthew, who was actually crying after the whole thing. She stroked his hair as he buried his face into her dress. She turned to look at Arthur, a sad expression plastered on her face.

Arthur's face didn't lose its anger as he answered his wife's unasked question.

"He won't touch Matthew," he said huskily. "Matthew decided a long time ago that he wanted nothing to do with Francis. I promised Matthew to keep him safe, and I will not go back on it now."

Arthur left the room, everyone watching him go. Alfred laced his arm around Kelly's waist, placed his head on hers and sighed.

Drama. Drama. Drama.


	3. Who's Your Daddy?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I _do_ own the original character Elizabeth; and my friend owns the original character Kelly.

* * *

><p>Our Hetalia Days<p>

Chapter 2- Who's Your Daddy?

Elizabeth walked into the den. She snickered and covered her mouth when she saw Alfred sleeping on the Victorian style couch. He had his head over the hand rest, his mouth gaping open. His tuxedo jacket lay forgotten on the floor, and his shirt was untucked. His left arm draped from the couch towards the floor and his right hand rested on his exposed stomach. His shoes were mostly off, holding on by only the top of his feet.

Kelly walked up behind Elizabeth and saw her husband. She buried her face into Elizabeth's shoulder, trying not to laugh. Elizabeth shushed her and walked across the hallway to the kitchen. Returning, she held in her hands a bowl of cold water and a pie. Kelly giggled. She knew what was going to happen.

Elizabeth placed the pie on the floor, and set her son's hand in the water. The cold water soon made Alfred shake. Suppressing a giggle, she put more of his hand into the water. When she heard him groan like he was waking up she moved out of the way with the bowl. He didn't open his eyes; he just rolled over and landed face first into the pie.

Kelly lost it, and started laughing hysterically. Elizabeth couldn't help herself and began to laugh too. Arthur, who was on his way to the kitchen for breakfast, was shocked to see his son's face rising from the whipped cream.

He held in his chuckle as he came up behind his wife and took the bowl from her. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and buried his nose into her neck.

"You are such a trickster," he chuckled. Elizabeth just laughed.

Alfred sat up, crossing his legs. "Really…?" he asked through the whipped cream. "Was this necessary?"

Arthur chuckled again. "Chocolate crème; good choice, Love."

Alfred made the best mad face he could. He slowly got up off the floor, trying not to fall over. He carefully stepped over the pie pan and went straight for his giggling wife. He pinned her to the door frame, looking down at her with cloudy eyes.

"You think this is funny?" he asked huskily, as he dropped his face to be even with hers. "Do ya…?"

"Just a little," she giggled. He pressed his lips to hers, covering her nose and cheeks in whipped cream. When he moved away, he stalked off to the bathroom to wash his face.

Kelly still couldn't stop giggling as she wiped off her face with her hand. "So not cool."

Elizabeth and Arthur just laughed.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the two couples and Matthew sat in the den to discuss what to do about Francis. Elizabeth had received a telegram that morning from her lawyer about the fact that Francis was serious about getting Matthew.<p>

To other people, custody over a grown man sounds stupid and not possible. To the Kirklands, this was war.

Matthew sat between Kelly and Elizabeth on the couch, with Arthur and Alfred sitting across from them on the other couch. Arthur and Alfred were reviewing the old custody paperwork.

"See! This says right here that he signed over custody!" Alfred said, pointing to a clause in the document he was holding.

"But this one clearly states that Francis never signed over his rights," Arthur responded, handing Alfred another document. "It means he still has parental rights to Matthew."

That's not what Matthew wanted to hear. The usually cheerful young man buried his face into his mother's shoulder. She held onto his hand and kissed his head. Kelly reached over and patted his head.

"What are we going to do Arthur?" Elizabeth asked. She was holding back her own tears. She knew that Francis had never signed over his rights, but she didn't think he would ever demand to have Matthew back.

Francis had once been a good Father to Matthew. He made sure to help fund Matthew's new ideas and traded goods with him when he was starting out. But slowly, he started to withdraw from Matthew. Elizabeth had become angry and demanded Francis sign away custody so Arthur could become Matthew's guardian. Arthur had always been there for Matthew, having been there from the start. When the paperwork was done, Francis had fuzzed out, never asking about Matthew again.

But now suddenly he wanted Matthew back. What was his reasoning?

"Maybe he wants Matthew's money," Kelly suggested. "Or to take over his government."

"Could be…" Arthur said. "It can't be that he finally feels bad about what he did."

"Land."

Everyone looked up at Elizabeth, who was staring at Matthew's hand as she rubbed her thumb over the back of it.

"What Liz?" Arthur asked.

"His land," she said again. "Francis wants Canada to start making a real "New France", because he wants to have more power."

"Where did you hear this?" Alfred asked her.

"During the party," she mumbled. "I passed by the table he was sitting at with Yao. They were talking about it."

"Yao…that makes sense," Arthur said as he began to think again. "Alright, so let's call Ben back and tell him that we're going through with all of this. If we can get Francis to sign over his rights, then there won't be any more problems."

The room nodded in a collective agreement. Matthew needed to be free of Francis; that was for sure.

* * *

><p>Two months had passed. The custody battle was in full swing and Arthur was starting to get really stressed out. Elizabeth spent most of her time with Matthew so that she could keep from crying and screaming. And Alfred and Kelly had been taking care of phone calls between the Kirklands and their lawyer Ben.<p>

Even though they had brought forth the biggest pieces of evidence against Francis, the judge always adjourned and scheduled another date to continue. It was hard for the family to deal with; especially when Francis not only lied in court, but flirted with his female lawyer in the middle of the hearing. They just didn't understand how the judge couldn't see how unfit he really was.

The biggest issue the family was going through was how to convince the court that Francis just wanted Matthew so he could gain more territory, instead of actually taking care of him. Matthew needed someone to support him, so he knew that he wasn't worthless. He lost confidence in himself all the time, and his mother and Arthur had always been there to help him get back to himself. Even Alfred had stepped in and helped his brother out when it came to a confidence boost. He didn't always do a good job, but it always made Matthew feel better.

Francis didn't know how to take care of Matthew, how to make sure he didn't go crazy; but this didn't seem to matter.

"If Francis is just in this custody battle to gain land, he won't care if Matthew feels good about himself or not," Elizabeth told everyone one Wednesday afternoon.

"He's not going to care," Kelly said as she moved from her place at the window to the seat next to Elizabeth. "If anything, having Matthew feel like crap is probably what he wants. That way he has more control."

"Exactly," Arthur commented as he paced the length of the den. "If I could just find the right evidence to back this up…"

The four sat in silence and pondered. They had been to court a handful of times since this had started, and the judge still couldn't decide what to do. If they could come up with one solid piece of evidence that would sway him, he may just end the case by denying Francis any parental rights.

But what? What could they use against him?

They all knew he had been a terrible father….but the judge had heard that already; and Francis countered by telling him that he had gotten busy in his own country's problems, that he couldn't travel to England as much as he wanted to.

They knew that he was too laid back to care about what he did wrong…but he covered that up by saying "I'm French," and the judge waved it off.

They all knew that he partied a lot and had a lot of lovers…but he got away with that by getting a woman he had slept with many times, lie for him on the stand.

They all knew that he liked to brag about his plans to do terrible things, and about all the things he really wanted to do to everyone's countries but….

Wait…

"Wait!" Alfred suddenly said, jumping out of the seat. "The party! Didn't Mom say that she heard Francis talking to Yao at the party!"

Arthur stopped short, his eyes wide. The women were frozen and Kelly's mouth turned into an opened mouth smile as she stood up herself.

"She did; SHE DID!" she said happily, bouncing up and down. "If we could get Yao to testify for us…"

"Then the judge will deny Francis custody and maybe even make him sign over his rights!" Alfred finished loudly.

Arthur had been holding his breath, and he let it out as his gasped, "Brilliant." He regained his composure by taking a few breaths and blinking his eyes a few times. "Alfred, call Yao. Tell him what's going on," the Brit said. "Don't piss him off. He's our only hope."

Alfred left the room in a rush as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Arthur quickly pulled out his own cell and hit Ben's speed dial as he left the room as well.

Elizabeth was still in shock, but she got herself to smile. Kelly looked down at her and she smiled up at her friend.

"This just may work," she said breathily. "My Mattie may be safe after all!"

Kelly sat back down on the couch and pulled the British woman into a hug. Things were going to be okay after all.

* * *

><p>Things didn't go as planned at first. Yao wasn't ready to talk, claiming at first that he didn't know anything about Francis' plan to take custody of Matthew. But after a lot of negotiating…(and Alfred promising not to make fun of him for his accent or culture for an entire year)…he finally agreed to take the stand for the Kirklands.<p>

Francis was livid when Yao walked in the courtroom, shooting a terribly dirty look at Alfred and Arthur. Elizabeth and Kelly held each other's hands as they sat behind their husbands in the pew.

After he took his oath, Yao gave his testimony about how Francis had told him that he wanted more land, more global power; and how much he loathed the Kirklands for not allowing Matthew to visit him in France when he was little. He also told the judge about Francis' terrible plan to kidnap Matthew and force the young man to sign over his country's land over to him.

The judge was emotionless as he processed the information. As Yao left the stand, he looked from Matthew, who was pretty scared that the judge would sign him over to his father, and to Francis, who still looked pissed from Yao taking the stand.

"Well then," the judge said. "I think I've reached my decision."

The whole courtroom held their breath.

"I don't see why Mr. Williams should be under Mr. Bonnefoy's care," he stated. "He is perfectly well cared for by his mother and her husband. He also takes good care of himself. Not only that, but Mr. Bonnefoy has done little to show that he's a suitable parent. If anything, he has proven that he is an unfit parent by his past and present actions. In and out of this courtroom." He glared at Francis, who entered a state of shock.

"I hearby deny Mr. Francis Bonnefoy legal custody of Matthew Williams," the judge said as he raised his gavel. "And furthermore, I hearby demand that Mr. Bonnefoy relinquish his parental rights, on the grounds that he is an unfit father for his son." He hit the gavel on his desk. "Case dismissed."

The whole family cheered and hugs began to fill the courtroom. Alfred swung his arm around his brother's shoulders and gave him a noogie in celebration. The boys laughed and hugged as tears formed in Matthew's eyes. The bailiff opened the gate and Elizabeth made her way to hug Matthew, as Arthur shook Ben's hand and thanked him over and over again.

A few weeks later, after Francis had legally signed away all parental rights of Matthew, Arthur signed papers that made him legally Matthew's father. The family celebrated with a big party at the Kirkland Estate. All was right with the world again.

Or was it?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter took forever to write. I'm sorry about that. Writer's block isn't fun. lol<p> 


	4. So Who Asked First?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I _do_ own the original character Elizabeth; and my friend, undead angel92, owns the original character Kelly.

Author's Note: So I've been putting this chapter off, but now it's done. Most of it was outlined by undead angel92, but I translated it into an actual story format. So I give her the credit for the Kelly parts. I couldn't have written this chapter without her, because I didn't know what she wanted me to write about. =/ So here it is. lol

* * *

><p>Our Hetalia Days<p>

Chapter 3- So Who Asked First?

A few months after the custody battle over Matthew, there was a different problem that arose.

The country of Italy had been charged with some unknown charge. As soon as possible, Alfred and Arthur had taken Feliciano, the leader of the northern part of Italy, prisoner.

He was placed in jail in England until they could figure out what was going on. Each member of the Kirkland family was to take turns looking after their new prisoner. After drawing straws, Kelly was the first one to take guard duty.

* * *

><p>Kelly sat in the jail, right outside of Feliciano's cell. She had been monitoring him for almost 2 hours, but they hadn't spoken a word to each other. Feliciano had been changing positions and sighing, causing Kelly to get a little annoyed. Finally, he just opened his mouth and asked a question.<p>

"So what's your name cute girl?" he asked as he sat up on his cell bed.

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "My name is Kelly, what is yours?"

"My name is Feliciano Vargas! I take care of the Northern part of Italy," he said happily. "That's what got me the nickname Italiano Veneziano."

"Just North Italy?" Kelly asked. "Then who is South Italy?"

"That's my brother Romano!" Feliciano said. "His real name is Lovino, but we call him Romano. He and I make up all of Italy! We both like pasta, pizza, and cute girls!" His facial expression and voice changed. "But he hates Germany…I don't know why…"

Kelly giggled from his sudden change of emotion. "For a prisoner you sure are friendly."

"I get captured a lot…" he responded.

Kelly turned around and rested her head on one of the metal bars. "Why is someone as nice as you in the Axis?"

Feliciano got up and reached for the stool in his cell. "Because Ludwig is my best friend and I promised to back him up no matter what!" he said as he put down the stool next to the bars and sat down. "Kiku and I are just becoming friends, but that's okay! But he doesn't like it when I hug him the way that I hug Ludwig…" He was lost in thought for a few seconds, before he shook it off and looked over at Kelly. "So, what is a pretty girl like you doing guarding a jail cell?"

"I'm helping out because my husband is here," Kelly answered.

"Who is your husband?" Feliciano asked, disappointment deep in his voice.

Kelly sat up and smiled at him. "Alfred Jones," she replied. "He takes care of the United States of America."

The Italian went into a state of shock, complete with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "HOW DID A NICE, PRETTY GIRL LIKE YOU END UP WITH HIM?"

The blonde girl blinked a few times to help collect her thoughts and brush away her own shock. When she regained her composure, she answered him in an even voice. "Well, it's a long story," she said. "And after that reaction, I don't know if I want to tell you."

Feliciano scooted up to the bars and gave her a stare down. "Pleeeeeeeease? I'm curious about how you got together with America."

"Alfred," Kelly told him in a monotone voice. He bowed his head and nodded that he understood her correction. Then he looked up at her with big, puppy dog eyes.

"PLEASE? I love stories," he whined.

'_Why the damn puppy dog eyes…'_ Kelly thought. _'Stupid cutesy weakness.'_

"Okay okay," she said, raising her hands in front of her to signal defeat. "Since you asked very nicely, I'll tell you."

Feli bounced up and down on his stool. "Yay! Story time, story time!" he chanted.

Kelly giggled. "Well," she prompted, and he stopped bouncing to listen intently from inside his jail cell. "Me and Al met when we were kids. I would go over to his house and play with him and his brother Matthew. Matt, Al, and I would play all the time, we were too young and didn't care about war or colonies. Hell, we were too young to even know what they were!" She laughed. "We'd spend as much time together as we could, seeing that I had to travel with my parents back to the Americas every so often. Now, when me and the guys became teenagers…"

"Kelly," the Italian interjected. "Why did you go back and forth between countries at such a young age?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't tell you about my family. My mother is half Native American and half English, and my father is English. When my mother got homesick, we'd travel back to her homeland. We went back and forth a lot. My father became a Canadian settler, so that made it easier to travel."

"So you're...Canadian American?"

"Exactly," she answered.

"What about Amer-Alfred and Matthew?" he said questioned. "Where are they from?"

"You don't know?" she asked in response. He shook his head no.

"Well then. Okay, so Alfred's dad is Arthur Kirkland, who you probably call England." Feliciano shook from the chills of hearing his name. "And Matthew's father is Francis."

"Big brother France!" Feliciano said happily.

Kelly giggled again. "But they have the same mother. Her name is Elizabeth. The two of us are really good friends now that I'm older. She and I have always had a bond…" She trailed off and smiled. Feliciano tilted his head to one side in confusion. Kelly pulled herself away from her thoughts. "…but back to the story at hand!" she giggled.

"When we became teenagers, Matthew's father handed over custody of him over to Arthur…" Feliciano shivered a bit. "…and so Arthur's two sons became England's new colonies in the New World. During those times, we grew closer, and I found myself falling in love with both of the boys.

"I didn't know who to choose, who to pick to be my husband and not just my brother. Alfred was so adventurous and free, he always saw the bright side of things and always had a smile on his face; but he is a spaz sometimes and was a jerk to others from time to time. And Matthew was so soft and kind; whenever I was sad, he'd always try to cheer me up. The two of us were inseparable, but he never speaks up for himself and is so shy. So I made the decision that whoever asked me to marry him first that I'd do it. I just couldn't choose between them."

"Alfred asked first?"

"Yep," Kelly said with a smile. "I was on a summer day. He was 21 and I was 19."

"Awwww," Feliciano gushed. "So are those actual years or years since he claimed independence?"

"Since independence," she answered; and without missing a beat. "We had a simple wedding. We didn't have a lot of guests, because it was during a difficult time when we got married…"

He looked at her with some concern. "Want to talk about it?"

"Perhaps another time and place Feli," she said with a small smile. "Perhaps when you're not in a cell and there isn't a war between our governments."

Feliciano smiled back. "Yeah, I can't wait for that to happen," the Italian responded. "So why do you think Cana-Matthew didn't ask first? I prefer him to Alfred…"

Kelly moved her left hand to her chin and began to think. "I honestly don't know, but hey; Al's a nice guy Feli. You just gotta get to know him."

The two looked up as they heard the door into the jail open and close. Matthew walked up to Kelly, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Kel," he said in his gaspy voice. "I'm here to give you a break from guard duty."

Kelly got up and gave him a hug. "Thanks Matti. Be nice to Feliciano," she teased. "He's actually very nice."

"Okay," he said with a small chuckle. Kelly waved goodbye and left through the same door that Matthew had entered through.

Matthew didn't like awkward silences, so he decided to start a conversation. "So…what's up? What did you two talk about?"

"A lot of things! Like Pasta!" Feliciano answered loudly, freaking Matthew out a little bit. "Hey Matthew?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Why don't you have any balls?" Feliciano asked bluntly.

Matthew's face lost all color, his eyes grew wide, and his mouth dropped open. "EEEHHHHHH?"

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Elizabeth came to relieve Matthew from his duties to find her son beet red and shaking. Before she could even say anything, he had mumbled "Bye" and had dashed out through the door. Elizabeth was confused, she turned and looked at Feliciano.<p>

"What did you do to my boy, Italian?" she asked with an angry mom tone of voice.

Feliciano was not expecting to hear her talk, let alone hear her so angry. He knew that she was Arthur's wife, and he was terrified that she would be just like him. He scrambled to get more distance between them as she stood outside of the bars. The Italian fell off the back of his stool and onto his ass.

Elizabeth stifled a giggle upon seeing him fall, but was concerned when he started to cry.

"Are you really upset? You can't possibly be hurt," she said bluntly from outside of the cell.

"My butt huuuuuuurtsss!" Feliciano cried. "I j-just asked Matthew w-why he doesn't have any balls!"

"And why did you ask that!" Elizabeth answered angrily.

"B-because Kelly told me that he wouldn't ask her to m-marry him," the Italian whined.

Elizabeth's face went from angry, to one of understanding. Feliciano was just being curious, but Matthew was shy about something so personal…and about the Italian's poor choice of words.

The Brit looked through the bars at the bawling man. "What did Mattie tell you?" she asked curiously.

"H-he just told me that he didn't want to answer the question," Feliciano answered. "Then he just s-sat there for the rest of the time. I tried to ask him again, but he just didn't say anything."

Elizabeth nodded and reached into her pocket for the cell keys. She was going to go in and make sure the man was okay. She had learned from her husband and son that he was a bit of a pansy, so she wanted to make sure that he really didn't hurt himself.

"That's okay," she told the Italian. "He's just really shy. He doesn't like to talk about himself much."

Feliciano had stopped crying and nodded to show that he was listening. As soon as she had unlocked the door though, he freaked out. Scooting backwards, he hit his head on the edge of his hard, hanging bed.

"Owwwwwwww!" he screamed. He grabbed his head and curled into a little ball on the floor. Tears stung his eyes as he started to roll around on the floor.

Elizabeth's mothering instincts took over. She closed the cell door behind her and rushed over to him. She stopped him from rolling and looked down at him with a concerned face.

"Are you okay?" she asked sweetly. Feliciano realized at once that Elizabeth wasn't like her husband, that she was actually very nice. He liked her at once.

But his head still hurt. "Nooo," he moaned softly, tears running down his cheeks.

Elizabeth reached over and wiped them from his face. "What's your name Italian?" she asked softly.

"Feliciano," he answered through his tightened throat. "Feliciano Vargas."

"Well, I'm Elizabeth Kirkland; but if Kelly told you about her past, you would know that," she said with a smile. She helped him sit up as he continued to rub his head. "Let me see," she said. He moved his hands and she carefully checked for a bump. Feliciano was surprised by her soft touches. "Well, it seems you have a small bump forming on the back of your head. But that's okay." She brought his head over to her face and kissed where the bump was starting to form. "I'll take care of it."

Feliciano went from really sad to kinda happy and threw himself into her lap; his arms around her waist, face in her stomach, and his legs still crossed in front of her legs.

"I like you," he said. "Please be my mother."

Elizabeth was shocked, but smiled. She had heard of his past before, so she wasn't really surprised too much by his request.

"I can't be your mother," she answered. "But you can be my pet while you are here. It'll be better than being Arthur's prisoner."

Feliciano just made two yapping sounds that caused Elizabeth to go into a fit of giggles.


	5. THAT IS NOT A DOG

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. I do own the original character Elizabeth; and my friend, undead angel92, owns the original character Kelly.

Author's Note: So….school sucks. =/ It's been holding me back from being able to write anything on any of my stories, but I'm updating TWO stories this week and I'm even moving this weekend! Feels good to be back. =]

Our Hetalia Days

Chapter 4- THAT IS NOT A DOG!

A few hours after Elizabeth agreed that Feliciano could be her pet, Alfred showed up at the jail. On the door outside was a note. It read:

_Dear Alfred,_

_ I found a new way to make sure that Feliciano is taken care of. There will be no more guard duty. You, Matt, and Kelly are free to do whatever you want. Make sure that you're back at the house before dark._

_ Love You,_

_ Mom_

Alfred was confused at first and then a huge grin came across his face. "Sweet dude! Me and Kel can go out to that kickin' restaurant that we walked pass yesterday," he said as he walked back towards the house. "I wonder if Matt'd want to come with. No idea where he is though…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that he won't kick me?"<p>

"If he tries anything, I will hit him myself."

Elizabeth was sitting the kitchen with Feliciano. They were going over the rules for Feli to be able to stay in the house and coming up with a menu of food that he would eat.

"Do you like chicken parmesan?" the cook asked. He was about the same height as Feli, but was a little fuller in size. He was a French-Italian man who had been raised all over the world. The man knew food.

"What's that?" Feli asked. "I may have had it before. I don't know. I remember food names very well."

"I'll add it to the try list for later on today," the cook said.

"Now Feli," Elizabeth said. "Let's go over these rules again."

"Okay!" he turned back towards her, his tag on his dog collar clinking against the metal ring.

"While you are in this house, you are my pet."

"Ruff!" Feli said, adding dog panting in at the end.

"You are not to speak unless asked to or being spoken to first. You must listen to what I say, and no one else. If I say to listen to someone because I will be out of the room, you must listen to them." The Italian continuously nods every time she gives a rule.

"You may use the servant bathrooms and bathe in the shower room downstairs; but you will have a bathroom attached to your room. You must eat here in the kitchen. You do not need to eat out of a bowl with your face."

"Bark bark!"

"I want you to avoid Matthew and Arthur at all costs. Matthew is a bit scared of you and Arthur doesn't like you. You do not need to crawl on the floor like a dog, but you can if you wish. I will use a leash on you until I feel I can trust you to go without it."

"Ruff!"

"Alright. One more thing," Elizabeth said, raising a finger and pointing at Feli's nose. "That collar on you has shock capabilities. If you go anywhere you aren't supposed to, it will shock you, got it? Do you remember all the places you can't go?"

"Ruff ruff!"

"Good, now let's enjoy some lunch and I think I'll take the afternoon tea in my study."

* * *

><p>"Isn't it strange that your mom just came up with a new way to take care of the Italian?" Kelly asked. "I mean, was he even in his cell?"<p>

"I wouldn't think too much on it," Alfred said, leading Kelly down the street by her arm. "Mom's ideas are never bad and they always get the job done."

Kelly stifled a giggle. "I know, but he's a criminal. What could she have done with him?"

Alfred laughed obnoxiously. "I bet she's got him begging like a dog somewhere," he said. "Like lying at someone's feet and barking like a dog."

"That's dumb," Kelly said. "I can't- oh wait; no I can see your mom doing that."

The two of them laughed as they entered the restaurant for lunch.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth was curled up in her lounge chair a few hours later with a book on her lap, and her afternoon tea and scones on the end table next to her. At her feet was Feliciano, curled up into a little ball on an old blanket, his leash tucked in to the chair cushion. He was sleeping quietly after eating the sample platter of foods the cook made for him to try. He liked most of them, and had downed them all quickly. Now he was sleeping it all off on the plush rug in Elizabeth's private study.<p>

"M'am."

Elizabeth looked up from her book to see William in the doorway.

"Yes William?" she asked as she marked her page and closed the book.

"I've set up the room for your new…" he looked down at Feli and then back at her. "…uhm pet."

She smiled. "Great, thank you William," she said. "I hope the room is secured."

"Yes m'am," he answered with a small bow. "The windows are barred and the door has three reinforced locks."

"Good, good, good," she answered. "Please make sure that there are a change of clothes for him in the morning. And I want him to take a bath before bed."

"Understood m'am." And with one more bow, William took his leave.

Feli stirred on the blanket and turned over onto his back. Elizabeth leaned over and poked him in the stomach. He twitched and she giggled. His eyes opened slowly.

"Woof?" he asked lazily.

She giggled. "You can talk if you want to Feli. You do not need to act completely like a dog."

He rubbed his eyes. "Yes m'am," he said groggily.

"I'm going to have William draw you a bath tonight and lay out some clothes for you. When you are done in the bath, just drain the water and you can go to bed. If you need me, there is a pager on the side table. You'll be locked in all night."

"All…night?" Feli looked a little scared. "But..but.."

"It is alright Feliciano," Elizabeth said. "You don't need to worry. You will be let back out in the morning."

"O-okay."

* * *

><p>Al and Kelly returned later to a seemingly empty house. The estate was quiet, like no one was home. They walked to the den to see Arthur reading the paper in his chair.<p>

"Hey Dad," Al said as he walked in and plopped on the antique sofa. "Why's it so quiet in here?"

Arthur put down the paper, obviously annoyed. "I would appreciate it, Alfred, if you didn't do that to my couch. And your mother has been in her study all day, so everyone has finished their work and has nothing to do. Most of the servants are downstairs, but some are in the big kitchen making dinner."

"All day?" Kelly asked. "That doesn't sound like her. I'd think she'd be running around the house-" She stopped.

Alfred and Arthur looked at her, confused on why she stopped talking. Al got up and starting walking towards her.

"Kelly? What is it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing. I'm gonna go call some of the kids. I've got voice mails like crazy." She turned on her heels and left.

Al sat back down like he had the first time. "Well that was weird," he said, slouching and propping his head on his hand. "But she does have a lot of calls from our kids. They all want to check it at the same time."

Arthur sighed. "At least I hope your kids are more well behaved than you," he commented. "Or at least listen better."

"Huh? What?" Al asked as he looked up at his dad.

"Exactly."

* * *

><p>Kelly acted like she was going back to her and Al's room, but then she maneuvered her way through the large house to Elizabeth's private study. She saw the sign that said "Do Not Disturb", but she knocked anyways. When Elizabeth said nothing, Kelly knocked again.<p>

"William? It isn't time for dinner yet. Please do not knock unless dinner is ready."

"It's me," Kelly said from the other side of the door.

Elizabeth was slightly alarmed. She quickly woke up Feliciano.

"Feli," she whispered. "Feli boy. I need you to hide behind my desk, okay?" He nodded groggily and crawled with his blanket, leash trailing, to the other side of the desk. His leash was still laying out on the floor. "Leash." She hissed. He quickly tugged it so it couldn't be seen.

"Elizabeth?" Kelly asked from outside the door. "We can talk later if you don't want to talk right now."

"No no no," the British woman answered. "Come in, come in."

Kelly slowly opened the door and closed it behind her. She saw Elizabeth curled up in her chair, he favorite purple throw blanket covering her legs.

"What is it Kelly?" she asked as she put her book on the coffee table. "Sit down." She ushered to a chair across from hers.

Kelly came in and sat down, trying hard to not meet the eyes of her mother-in-law.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Well," the Canadian-American began. "Arthur said that you've been in here all day and I didn't think that sounded right. I mean, Al told me about the note you wrote and between that and what Arthur said that didn't make sense."

Elizabeth looked at her with a mildly evil grin. "And what do you think?"

The other girl raised an eyebrow. "I think you have an Italian in your study?" she said with a quizzical tone.

"You sure about that?" Her grin grew bigger.

Her daughter-in-law smiled. "Positive now."

Elizabeth turned towards her desk. "Feli, come out here."

* * *

><p>After dinner, Kelly and Elizabeth retreated to Elizabeth's study. Matt was home, but he just ate and went straight to bed. Al and Arthur were sitting in the den, trying to find something to talk about.<p>

"Wonder where Mom and Kelly ran off to?" Al asked to break the silence.

"No idea," Arthur responded, putting his hand on his chin to ponder. "Probably your mother's study, but I have no idea why."

William appeared in the doorway and bowed. "Madame Elizabeth sent me to tell you that you may go to bed when you wish. She'll be to bed when she is done in her study."

"Thank you William," Arthur said. "You are dismissed for the night from me."

"Thank you sir," the butler said. "I shall prepare the pet's bath and turn in for the evening. Good night sir." And he turned and took his leave.

"That's odd," Arthur said. "She usually doesn't spend long periods of time in her study this late. And she's never spent this long in her study. Not since her favorite book series ended anyway."

Al was confused. "Did he say "pet"?" the American asked. "I swore I heard him say "pet"."

Arthur thought it over again. "Yes, yes he did." He paused. "No she didn't!" He got up and began his way to his wife's study.

"Dad!" Al yelled as he took off after him.

The two were walking up the stairs to get to Elizabeth's third floor study.

"She wouldn't go out and get a pet without telling me," the Brit said matter-of-factly. "And she wouldn't keep in in her study all day!"

"Maybe she just didn't want to tell you," Al said. Then he chuckled loudly, causing his father to stop in his tracks and stare at him.

"What in blue blazes are you laughing about?"

"Hahahaaa, I was just thinking: maybe it's the Italian," his son answered through his laughter. "She did say she had found a way to "take care of him"."

"SHE WHAT!?" Arthur bellowed. He quickly made his way up to the study and knocked hard on the door. "ELIZABETH!?" he called before he opened the door without permission.

"Arthur!" Elizabeth yelled at him when he opened the door. "We have RESPECT in this household. We wait for permission to enter each others private rooms, thank you very much!"

Arthur just looked at her, panting. "Where…is…the…" He didn't even have to finish.

He looked down at his wife's feet to see his prisoner asleep on one of _his_ old blankets.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" he yelled. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

"A dog," his wife responded plainly as Feliciano stirred and rubbed his eyes. "My dog."

"THAT IS NOT A DOG!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so this took me forever to write. XD But I hope it's worth it. I've realized that this story is going to get a lot deeper as the storyline progresses. So instead of all these scene changes, the scenes will become longer and more detailed as the story goes on. =]<p> 


End file.
